Being Bad
by forbiddenblood
Summary: Kagome has always been a little goody goody and never questioned it. That is untill Inuyasha moved into town. Now he has Kagome wondering what it would be like to break out of her shell and start being bad for once in her life. kag/Inu
1. no lfie

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the show Inuyasha and are not mine

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the show Inuyasha and are not mine. I did not make them up.

A/N: this is mainly a preview.. I just want to know what people think. If it seems good then let me know and I will continue writing it and have it done by the end of the summer. I'm not the best at grammar, or spelling so bear with me. Okay?

Being Bad

Chapter 1: Hello I have no Life…

As I sit here thinking over my life I can't believe how sad and boring a life it has been. What have I done that has been spectacular? What have I done that others can remember about me? I have done nothing special, good, or even bad for that matter. My life has been completely and utterly boring.

And I wonder… How is it I have lived such a long boring life?? Was I never aware of it? I mean sure my life was typical like anyone else. I have a mom, dad, brother, and sister. I have a dog, and cat like any other family should. I like to read and watch TV occasionally, and I go to school. But that's just it. I have done nothing out of the ordinary. I have never snuck out, I have never drunk, or smoked, I have never done anything really all that wrong beside maybe tell a white lie.

I ,Kagome, have never done anything great at all. And now has I sit here I can't help but wonder who will remember me once I'm gone? Is my life so sad and dull no one shall even remember me? I mean as far as I see my life now I will soon graduate high school and be off to college and then marry and have kids. But is that really all that is in life for me?

Sure I'm ok with the fact I'm ordinary… ok no I'm not but I use to be. I mean I never really thought about it before I met him. I never saw anything wrong with being a good daughter and trying my best to make straight A's and being helpful around the house. I thought it was awesome that I and my parents never argued. Sure my life was great but no I don't know what to do! Ok so I know you're totally lost right?

Ok so like let me recap you on my life! Hello welcome to my life. My name is Kagome and I have no life. I am considered the goodie-goodie. No sex before marriage, no drinking, no smoking, no drugs, don't lie to the parents, make good grades and do what I'm told kind of girl. I mean, sure I had great wild and crazy friends… my friend Sango has her belly button pieced! And she has like 4 earrings on each ear!! And.. um… my friend Mags does pot!! So like I have totally wild friends!! Ok well to me they were cool. We one day during school this totally hot guy, walks up. He had long silver hair, that I swear was far healthier than my own, and he was dress in a three days grace shirt, and some blue jeans. His eyes a beautiful blue that would just hepatizes you if you stared to long. He was smirking at me… with a smirk I recognized… We all gawked till I realized it was Inuyasha!

I and Inuyasha were best friend back in the day. He moved away back when I was ten, and my, my, he had grown into something quite gorgeous! "Inuyasha!!" I screamed and ran up to give him a hug. He gave me a look that stepped my dead in my tracks. He was no longer smirking but almost debating weather to run from me or to just insult me.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's me! Don't you remember what I look like?" he gave me a one over before looking over to my friends. He looked un impressed almost trying to hid a "I'm so much cooler than you" smile. My friends noticed and in return sent me a sympathetic smile.

"Inuyasha, these are my friends. This is Sango, Mags, and Aimee." They waved to him as I called their names out. He nodded his head at them with out speaking a word. The tension came over us in an awkward tidal wave. My friends had never met him, and I hadn't seen him in years. Finally the bell for class rang.

"I'll see you later Inuyasha." I waved good bye as I headed to my first class of the day.

My classes went by pretty fast that day except for my last class. Inuyasha was in it. I sat beside him and tried my best to make small talk. For some odd reason Inuyasha was quite. He would shrug or give short "yes", or "no" answers. He would sometimes glance over my way but for the most part he seemed distant. Finally, he looked over and spoke.

"Kagome, look, I'm glad you're doing great and everything but I'm not the same guy. Unlike you, I've actually grown up and have discovered things about life that you'll probably never know. You have a good simple life. You seem like you're still a good girl and I wouldn't want to mess that up. So we can talk sometimes but I think it's best if we just stay away from each other ok?" With that said Inuyasha got up from his seat and left. I probably looked like a fish with my mouth wide open gawking at him.

What did he mean I had a good, simple life?? Just who did he think he was?? Oh my God! What if I was trying to hard to get him to talk!? Maybe he though I was hitting on him?? But still couldn't we at the least be friends??/ Did he think himself of some kind of bad ass of something? "I think it's best we just stay away from each other?"?? What was that??

The teacher was staring at me as if he was waiting on me to leave, looking around I was the only student still in the class room. I got up and headed to the parking lot. When I got home I noticed the moving truck next door. So Inuyasha was moving next door was he?? And he thought he was going to get away with the whole 'I'm a bad ass guy and you're a little girl thing then was way wrong!!

Inuyasha was out side working on a red Harley Davison motor cycle. It looked like he was cleaning and taking great pride in it, judging by the smirk on his face has he look at his reflection in the shinny metal.

"Inuyasha!" He looked up at me and then shook his head at the ground as if I was just pest.

"Kagome didn't we discuss this a few moments ago?" He continued to speak but all I heard was "blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… you're a goodie-goodie…blah, blah, blah.. I think I'm a bad ass… blah, blah, blah I like to take it up the ass… blah, blah." Ok he didn't say it like that or the take if up the ass part but it was what it sounded like to me!

"And plus Kagome… your friends aren't the kind I'd hang around with anyway." He continued.

"Stop it right there!! I have cool friends!!" He raised his eyebrow, "Sango has her belly button pierced and as like five earrings in each ear!! And Aimee smokes and drinks! And umm Mags! She does pot and like has a tattoo!!" He started to laugh and I could feel my face turning completely red. I felt like a little girl trying to defend her cute stuffed animals.

"Kagome… have you even been to a party??"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I went to Sango's birthday party at the city pool! And Then Mags had a party at her house and people smoked!"

"Weed?"

"NO.!! Cigarettes! And there was no parents either!" I smiled and mentally gave myself a pat on the back. That was till he started laughing at me.

"What's so funny Mr. Bigshot??"

"Kagome… do you want to come to a real party?" I stared at him… did he mean like a party like on TV party?? "Ok I understand. You're to scared. It's ok. But if you change your mind you can meet me out back at ten o'clock t. I'll be surprised if you actually show up." And with that he then walked away.

So here I am in my room a few minutes till ten o'clock mad at him for making me realize how boring my life actually is. Now the question, Was I ready to get a life? And enjoy some excitement? Well if anything I could be cool to my friends for awhile. I ran to the bathroom and put on some dark eyeliner, golden eye shadow, and mascara. And changed into some blue jeans and a tank top that showed a little cleavage and let my black hair down. Now, how do I get out of the house?? I looked out the window and noticed the wooden lattice work with some vines on it. So this was it… I was going to go to my first party and show Inuyasha that I could be wild! That is if I made it down from the second story… and didn't kill myself first…

(A/N: Okay so this is what's going to happen. First off this is the first chapter just messily written. My spelling is awful so is my grammar. You need to review and tell me if this is just a piece of crap or if you think it could be good. If you think it's good then I'll continue to write and post it up. Okay? So let me know and I'll do my best. If you think it's a piece of crap then do not flame me. Just be polite and tell me you did not like it okay? Lets be nice. Thank you!!)


	2. False Confidence

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

(A/N: ok so right now my computer is not working. So I have to come to the library to write my story. Anyway thank you so much for your reviews! It made me glad to know that nobody thought it was a piece of crap! Thanks!)

Being Bad

Chapter 2: False Confidence

The lattice work covered in vines was so not what I expected it to be. From watching television, I always thought escaping from my house should be a piece of cake; they always make it look so easy. All you had to do was just hop out the windows onto the lattices which was nice and sturdy and climb down.

Real life on the other hand was not so easy. I hadn't even gotten on the lattice work and my stomach was already churning and making me queasy. Looking down, seeing how far that nice, not so soft, patch of grass was below me didn't help. I sat on the window has I placed one foot on the lattice. Okay, all was good I think it might just hold me. Halfway down I was feeling pretty confident.

But you know how confidence can just screw you over big time? It did me. I went to place my right foot on the small hole confident it wouldn't brake. I wasn't holding on to good and SNAPP! I fell to the ground. I moaned and rubbed my now soar bum. Laughter erupted from behind me has I turned to glare at the culprit it was Inuyasha. His eyes were shinning with glee has we pointed at me and laughed. I hadn't even notice him.

He was so hot wearing his plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. He could make the simplest clothes look amazing! His long white hair was pulled back into a low pony tail which helped you notice his strong jaw structure and his neck. He looked absolutely hot! I feel so freaking lucky! Wait till Sango and Mags hear about this! They will so freaking die when they hear I went to a REAL party with Inuyasha!!

"Hey, you can stop ogling at me and get up. I'm ready to go." His voice broke through my thoughts of my friends as I realized, quite embarrassingly, I was ogling him. And he noticed. Great wait to start. I can feel my face turning red with embarrassment, which made me even more embarrassed because if he could see in the dark he would definitely

notice the dark shade of red my face now was. I raised my hand up waiting for him to take it.

"Help me up."

"Help your self up! I need to get going instead of waiting on your ass all night." He replied has he walked away from me. You know one moment ago he was hot and awesome but now he was just a jerk! What kind of guy doesn't help a girl who just fell out a two story window?? Ok I didn't fall two stories more like a little less than one. But it still freaking hurt!! I glared after him has I got up and followed after him.

"You ready to go now?" he asked when he lifted his head up to see me. I started to nod my head when I noticed it. A beautiful red motorcycle, Inuyasha all ready on it and ready to go.

"We're riding that??" I asked the best I could with out sounding scared out of my wits about it.

"Well I am! It's up to you if you want to walk or not. Why are you scared??" He smirked and looked me over once.

"No! I'm not!"

"Then get on."

"Do you at least have a helmet or something I can wear?" I asked has I inched closer the speeding death trap. I was going to die because I wanted to be cool and impress people. What ever happened to my morals??

He shoved a shiny red helmet into my hands, "Here, put it on and lets go already." I nodded and put the helmet on and got on the bike. He started it up and we left. I could hear laughter has we headed down the road. He was probably laughing at me. I was of course glued to him right now. I had my arms around his waist and clinging to him as tightly has I possibly could. We were going to freaking die. He was going way to fast.

"Hey, Kagome, if you puke on me I'm dropping your ass of on the side of the road." I could hear him yell over the wind. I just nodded my head against his back. Finally I just closed my eyes and prayed to God we wouldn't die on this bike.

"Hey you can let go now." Inuyasha spoke has he tried to pry my arms open. I opened my eyes to see we were parked out side a giant white house. There were people all over the place with red plastic cups and beer bottles every where!! Not to mention some where smoking cigarettes while others seem to be inhaling something from some strange contraption with arms that came out.

A pretty girl with long black hair approached us. She was no one other than Kikyo. She had a smile that said she could do things to men they could only dream of. Her boobs looked as though they were about to completely fall out of the bright yellow tube top she was wearing, and those blue jean shorts that were practically short enough to be underwear helped show that she had the best legs in town. She smiled seductively at Inuyasha has she came up kissed him. I don't mean a innocent peck on the lips. The kiss was anything but innocent. I could see her tongue slip into his mouth and I had to look away. I could feel my face heat up again.

Inuyasha had just been here for maybe a day and he was already with Kikyo. That girl worked fast. They finally broke the kiss and Kikyo finally noticed me. Yay! I wasn't totally invisible. She smirked at me as if the kiss was just to let me know I was no competition for her and she could push me to the lowest rung of the social ladder if I ever got in her way.

"Inuyasha, who is this? Did you bring her so she can help serve the drinks? Or perhaps so that we can pretend to spill the drinks on her?" She smiled that perfect smile has though what she just said was not completely wrong or mean.

"Actually, this is my friend Kagome. We knew each other has kids. She said she wanted to come to a real party so I brought her along. So be nice." He smiled at her then turned his attention to me.

"Kagome this is Kikyo, my new girlfriend."

"Well I kind of figured that part out." I faked a smile while inside I wanted to slap that stupid smile off her face.

"So anyway here you are Kagome, at a real party!" he said smiling as if I was the butt of joke, "So have fun meet me back at the bike around two ok?" he asked. Before I could even complain it was a school night he had left with his hand on Kikyo's ass. I sighed. Well this is what I wanted isn't it? This is where I wanted to come. Just I wanted to be around Inuyasha, not a ton of people who I know but they don't know me. Great.

I wondered into the huge white house trying my best to stay out of the way of all the drunken teenagers. I think some where high… that's what it's called right? I'm not sure. I thought weed just chilled you out, but some of these people were acting like they were in some freaky dream with lots of colors. I smiled at most the best I could has I made my way to the bathroom. The house was beautiful. I wonder if it belonged to Kikyo.

The inside of the house was much like the outside. Big and white. The carpet was either white or a light creamy off white color, and in the kitchen from what I could tell had a nice hard wood floor. The Living room was huge with the biggest TV I have ever seen!! The couches and seats were of course, white. Haven't these people ever seen color's before??

The bathroom had a mile long line waiting to use it. Not to mention some of the people didn't look to hot sitting on the floor turning a light greenish color. So to the kitchen it was, maybe I could make me a drink. While walking back from the bathroom I looked at the family pictures on the wall. They, Kikyo's Family, looked perfect. They looked nothing like the average family, more like highly above average. They all shared the perfect smile, the promise of being better than anyone.

"Ah!!" I yelped as I once again found my self on the floor. I looked up to see a hand reached out for me. It was a young man, with long dark brown hair pulled into a high pony tail.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Didn't get anything on ya' did I?" He asked has I took his hands. He had the prettiest crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. I looked an noticed he was holding a beer in his other hand.

I shook my head no as he pulled me up with a seductive smile that held promises I was sure I didn't really want to know.

"Hey, I'm Kouga, didn't mean to run into you like that. Didn't even see ya." He beamed at me. Oh course you didn't see me. I'm miss invisible. No one ever notices me. Maybe I should get a big sign to carry around that point at me and says 'I do exist!'

"It's ok I wasn't really looking where I was going anyway." I replied looking at the bud light in his left hand. He followed my gaze and took a sip of his beer all the while looking at me. It was has if he was trying analyze me or something.

"Yeah, so what's your name cutie?" His smiled widened when my face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Kagome."

"Well, Kagome, how about we go into the kitchen and I'll fix you a drink." That was nice of him! Maybe he knew his way around the kitchen and could help me out! Finally! Maybe the party wouldn't be so bad after all!

"Sure!" He led me back to the kitchen with his arms around my shoulder. The kitchen had a hard wood floor with white cabinets and a nice little bar in the middle of it. He went the counter and grabbed a plastic cup, a bottle of EverClear, and some Hawaiian punch. He then started to make my drink.

"Kouga, isn't that alcohol?" He smiled back at me.

"Why yes it is. Do you not drink?"

"Well, yeah umm I do…. I just never tried that kind before." He could so tell I was lying which was embarrassing. I think his smile got even bigger.

"Well why don't you try this? It will make you feel really good. And you'll have a great time." I finally nodded my head. This is why people came to parties right? To get drunk, to have fun, to get stoned, and just get shit faced. People came to be bad. Inuyasha obviously liked girls who were willing to try no things. Even bad things. Maybe it was time for me to try it. Try being bad for once and break out of my shell.

He handed the red plastic cup to me with a huge grin and I took a sip. I had to fight not to just spit the nasty stuff back up! It was so gross and triggered my gag reflex. That and the alcohol burned my throat, and my eyes has it made it's way down to my stomach.

"So it's that bad huh? I knew I made it to strong. It'll be ok. You won't care after a few more gulps." He laughed and then left me. I decided maybe I should try gulping and maybe get it down faster.

He was right. Halfway done with my glass and I was feeling awesome!! I didn't care about the taste. It was almost a warming feeling. I was getting hot. It was soo freaking hot in this house. My head was swimming and everything was just funny! I kept on drinking until it was all gone. I needed some more. I made my way back into the kitchen, and decided I could poor more into my glass. So I filled it a little less than halfway and added the punch. I stirred it up and I was on my way.

Someone had turned on the stereo now and the music felt awesome. I feel as though I can dance, but I can. I can feel the music in me, so I go into the next room and start to get my groove on. All of a sudden I notice the clock, it's almost two. Better get back outside.

And there's Inuyasha, standing at his bike, waiting for me. He's so hot.

"Hey Inuuuuyaaashhhaaa!" I laugh and nearly fall as I walk toward him. He cracks a smile at me.

"Hey Kagome, you look like you had fun."

"Oh, but I did! I did!" I smiled and through my arms around his neck leaning against his body.

"Really, how much did you drink."

"Enough… enough to do this.." That's when I did the stupidest thing in the world… I reached up and kissed him. Not even on the mouth! I missed and got his chin. He was taller than I thought. I looked up to see his reaction.

(A/N: ok so here's the deal I can post chapters once a week and they can be long, or I can post them when ever I feel like I want to stop. Like I could keep typing but I figured I'd post it and see what you wanted. More story? Or Just short chapters?)


	3. Slut!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

(A/N: ok so you all seem to like my story! Yay! I'm loving all the reviews I get!! Makes me all tingly inside! Anyway, only two people voiced their opinions on the chapters length. One said long, one said short. So I guess I'll post a new chapter at least once a week. Okay?)

Being Bad

Chapter 3: Slut!

Oh my God! I just freaking tried to kiss Inuyasha, I can't believe how stupid I am!! And I didn't even kiss him on the lips! I totally missed and got his chin! He's going to thing I'm so stupid and weird now!

I bet he'll never talk to me again! I knew I shouldn't have come to this stupid party! I knew it. Part of me shouted not to go, but did I listen? No…. I had to come and impress Inuyasha about how 'cool' I could be! And now I've only proven how uncool I can be!

Inuyasha's body starts to shake a little and his arms loosen from around me. I look up to see how angry he is with me only to see him smiling, and now laughing. Great he's not mad, he's laughing at me. No doubt he's thinking how stupid I am. I do wish he'd stop laughing at me! Now some party goers have wondered outside and are staring! How humiliating!

"Ka-… Ka-.. Kagome!" He starts to stay something before laughing again. I can feel my face heating up even more. I wonder if I'm emitting light from the sheer redness that clearly shows how embarrassed I am.

"Kagome, I think …. I … I think maybe you had a little to much to drink!" he says through laughter. Finally an idea pops into my head! I mean it's like a light bulb finally came on. I can just blame it on being drunk! I can say I had no clue what I was doing! Which is partly true, for the most part anyway.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry bout that." I mutter out has I observe ground below my feet. I can still fill his body shaking from laughter but I think he's calming down now. Thank God.

"It's okay, come on let's go home." He then releases me and gets on the bike, handing me the helmet. I put it on and we finally head home.

……..

….

……..

….

"So Kagome, you've never kissed anyone have you?" Inuyasha ask has he walks me to the lattice work.

"Ye- well ok no." I sigh in defeat. He sends a smile my way has he stops and turns me around. I look up only to have his lips touch mine. Inuyasha kissed me. It wasn't like the kiss he gave Kikyo but more gentle and it was almost like a caressing. I was shocked and didn't move at first, but then my mouth started to return the kiss. He pulled away just a few seconds later though.

He smiled at me, "Ok Kagome, you better get up there before your parents wake up. Can't have them knowing their good little Kagome isn't so innocent." He backed away looking as though the kiss had never happened. I nodded my head and started the climb still in a daze from the kiss. I made it into the house and looked down to see he was gone.

All of a sudden I wasn't feeling to good. My stomach was hurting. Oh God! I made it to the bathroom just in time. Everything I'd eaten that day and had drank came right up. It was pink. I hugged the toilet and for the first time I realized what the old saying "Hugging the porcelain god" meant. I stayed there, on the floor hugging that lovely cold toilet before drifting to sleep.

…..

…

…..

Some one was banging on the bathroom door. Man it was soo loud. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Did I fall asleep in the bathroom? The banging on the door continued. I got up and looked in the mirror. My make up was completely smeared. It was horrible. I looked like crap, and I had some pink vomit crusted on the side of my lip.

_**BANG BANG**_ the banging continued. "Kagome! Are you in there? Hurry it up will ya?" Souta yelled through the door. What a brat. I turned on the hot water and took a nice shower. I had to get ready for school. After I was done getting ready, I walked out only to have Souta bolt in and slam the door. Muttering something about a stupid sister and peeing his pants.

School went by slow. I was late, and I was having to fight to stay awake in all of my classes. When lunch came around I excitedly told my friends about the party. The listened eagerly and like good friends do they let you know how cool you were for going. I left out the kiss though. Mainly because I was so confused. Did he kiss me to just do it? Did he kiss me because I'd never been kissed before? I didn't know. I went to my other classes. I sat there and all I could think about was that kiss. Then like the stupid person I am I finally realized that stupid jerk had stolen my first kiss!!

What an asshole!! Oh my God!! I want to fucking kill him!! That incoherent, arrogant, stupid, egoistical asshole!! How dare he just kiss me like that and steal my first kiss! I mean sure I tried to kiss him first, but he's with that stuck up snob Kikyo!! How dare he just kiss me when he kisses her!! Oh!! I was soo freaking mad. I didn't even notice that in my last class Inuyasha wasn't there. I did notice him however when I walked out of the school.

There he was hanging around all the cool kids, with his arm around Kikyo. They were all laughing at something. Looked like the Kouga guy from last night was telling some kind of joke of story of some sort. I figured if I walked by them silently then maybe they wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately life doesn't work that way and you end up embarrassing yourself. I walked by with my head up high almost past them completely when Kouga grabs my wrist.

"Hey! It's you! The girl from the party last night." He pulled me to him and he put his arm around me like we were old pals. "Yeah, guys, I ran into this little girl last night and made her first drink for her!" he grinned as if he'd done something great.

They all smiled at me, even Inuyasha looked like he was enjoying himself. I could feel my face heating up already. And it got even hotter when Inuyasha flashed me that smile of his.

"So what did you think of the drink last night?" Kouga asked me as he looked down at me with his grin.

"Um.. it was good. I even had another one after that." I mumbled. This really weird to me at least. I mean I had never hung around with the popular crowd. I wasn't one of them. Kikyo use to remind me of that all the time. She'd always trip me or just make fun of me in class.

Kouga's grin got even bigger. "Really? That's good to know, I'm guessing you had a good time then."

I started to nod my head when Kikyo interrupted.

"Yeah, she did have a great time. You should have seen her trying to dance! It was hilarious. Not to mention when she tried to kiss Inuyasha." Kikyo chimed. Everyone but me of course bust into laughter. They were all laughing at me. How humiliating.

I Broke free of Kouga's arm and opened my mouth with out thinking, "Yeah it was my first time to drink Kikyo, but I'd rather be the girl who can't dance than the sluttiest girl around school!" I yelled and ran off. The look on Kikyo's face alone told me I was going to be miserable this year, and she would surely see to it.

Has I ran from them I could all of them laughing, even Inuyasha was laughing. I could here Kikyo already arguing about how stupid he was and how he should be standing up for her.

I got home later than usual, didn't help I had been by the ice-cream shop to get a triple chocolate sunday. It made me feel better. Dinner time was quite until Dad asked if any one knew why the vines growing on it were smashed in some places. No one knew, and I wasn't about to tell them I had snuck out.

I'm so tired. Laying here in bed waiting for sleep to take me. I only got a few hours of sleep. Hmmm.

…..

…….

….

"Hey, Kagome? You awake?" That was funny, almost seemed like I could here Inuyasha, like he was here in my room.

"Kagome!" hands were suddenly on my shoulders trying to shake me away while saying my name and telling me to wake up. I finally opened my eyes only to see Inuyasha. How did he get up here? Probably the lattice work no doubt.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Midnight. So you want to go to another party?"

And so my second dilemma started. I was really tired. But I didn't want all the others thinking was to scared to go because of Kikyo. I had finally showed I had some guts. And Inuyasha might be impressed if I can keep up with him that is. I mean what's a girl to do? I nod my head, and Inuyasha just smiled a grin that said the party was sure to better than the last one we went to. Oh joy. Can't wait.

(A/N: ok sorry it short but this week has been hell! OK so I'll try to do better! Please review!)


End file.
